


'How to Confess' for the socially awkward

by MonaBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Socially awkward babies get together, Then the anxiety issue came up, This was meant to be romantic comedy, but fear not, it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaBee/pseuds/MonaBee
Summary: “Oh he's really good-looking, that's all. Do you know if he's single?”“He's not.” Yachi blurted, before covering her mouth with her hands. Inside she was dying, conjuring up a hundred different scenarios of how Kageyama could kill her for her blunder. He was so tall he could squash her right under his foot like a little lady bug, or pick her up and throw her across the school, or even spike a volleyball at her so fast she’d die from the impact.(Yachi doesn't deal well with crushes)





	

Yachi found it strange sometimes, now that they were in their second year, how quickly people changed.

 

For the better, mostly (thankfully).

 

In the hallways people greeted her with surprise at how much she toted from place to place, thanks to the added manager duties she now dealt with on her own. Before, with Kiyoko-senpai she'd only dealt with about a third of what there was to do but now it was all on her. And what with the Inter High prelims coming up there certainly was quite a bit to do.

 

More so than herself and the newfound confidence she was slowly cultivating were the boys. (And sometimes quietly to herself,  _ her  _ boys).

 

Everyday it seemed to her that they dwarfed her more, even Hinata. She heard as their voices changed and their faces followed suit. Once gangly limbs seemed to fit better and awkward movements slid into something more natural. She was still stuck just as small, as ‘cute’ as before while her companions grew into themselves.

 

She wasn't the only one who noticed.

 

“Yachi-chan? You manage the boys’ volleyball team right?” Mika asked, leaning over Yachi’s desk during their lunch break. Yachi squeaked a little at the close quarters and nodded.

 

“Y-yes! I do.” She answered. Mika sighed.

 

“Ah you're so lucky! It must be nice to be around all of those cute boys all of the time, especially since they must be fit!” Mika said. Yachi blushed bright red and choked on her own spit for a moment gurgling helplessly.

 

“I, um, I-I-”

 

“Mika-chan stop it! You're embarrassing her!” Honoka admonished. Mika waved her hands in surrender.

 

“Sorry sorry! I was just saying. I mean, have you  _ seen  _ Tsukishima-kun from class 4? He's so handsome,” Mika continued, unconcerned, “but he's not very nice, except to Yamaguchi-kun. Honestly Yamaguchi-kun isn't too bad looking himself. You're good friends with them aren't you Yachi-chan?” 

 

Yachi had managed to stop her coughing fit and offered up a feeble nod in response. The insinuation that she spent her time as a manager  _ looking at the boys _ was just-

 

She could feel the embarrassment sinking into her bones.

 

“Well then you know Kageyama-kun in class 2 right?” Mika asked. 

 

At that Yachi sat upright. It was rather sad actually, the small crush she'd been nursing for Kageyama. It wasn't her fault that he was actually a genuinely sweet person when you got to know him. Despite all of Hinata’s initial warnings of Kageyama’s ‘shitty’ personality Yachi had found that Kageyama was just about as socially awkward as she was, but about three times as quiet.

 

“Yes, why?” She heard herself ask, tone blank, cautious. Mika didn't seem to notice.

 

“Oh he's really good-looking, that's all. I mean, he could do with a few less frowns of course, but his body is… wow,” Mika said dreamily. Yachi could feel her fingers tightening a bit on the hem of her dress, “I mean, I heard he was recruited for the national team, so he must be really good. I don't particularly  _ like  _ volleyball, but I guess I wouldn't mind it if he's one of the perks. Do you know if he's single?”

 

“He's not.” Yachi blurted, before covering her mouth with her hands. Inside she was dying, conjuring up a hundred different scenarios of how Kageyama could kill her for her blunder. He was so tall he could squash her right under his foot like a little lady bug, or pick her up and throw her across the school, or even spike a volleyball at her so fast she’d die from the impact - she wasn't a fast healer like Hinata after all.

 

Mika sighed dramatically, oblivious to Yachi’s plight.

 

“Aw, I thought so. He's too pretty to not be taken already. So who is it? Who was clever enough to catch him?” Mika asked. Yachi paled considerably. Should she lie? Make someone up? She'd get mixed up, she always did, that's why she never bothered lying. What was she going to do?

 

“It's um, actually it's-”

 

“Yacchan! Yacchan! Bakageyama and I have come to fetch you for practice!” 

 

Yachi swung her head around so quickly she nearly got whiplash. She was saved!

 

“H-Hinata-kun! I'm sorry Mika-san, I'll have to continue this l-later, yes later. I need to leave right now goodbye.” Yachi said, standing straight up and walking towards the door stiffly, praying no one stopped her.

 

Her wish was not granted.

 

“You left this at my house on Saturday,” Kageyama said, holding out a star-spangled backpack that screamed Yachi. Of course, of course he had to be a gentleman and bring it now instead of giving it back at practice. She couldn't even pretend it wasn't hers - who would believe her? 

 

“Thank you!” She said too loudly, bowing stiffly at the waist and steaming past the two boys in the doorway. She was 99.9% sure she heard a smug ‘Oh!’ of comprehension from the girls still inside.

 

Her face was as bright red as a tomato.

 

“Oi Yacchan wait up!  _ We  _ came to fetch  _ you _ !” Hinata called. 

 

“Does she not want her backpack?” Kageyama asked, confused. Yachi kept moving, pretending she didn't just accidentally start a rumour that she was dating her crush. She had even forgotten to take the bag when she had thanked him.

 

She was the absolute worst, most awful, disgusting terrible person on the planet.

 

“Ugh,” She groaned later, slamming her head against her locker in the girls change rooms. 

 

“Um, Yachi-san, are you okay?” Ennoshita asked, knocking on the closed door. Yachi slid right down the front of her locker and sat in a miserable heap on the floor. Okay, she  _ knew  _ she was overreacting - she did - but that didn't stop the nerves from overwhelming her. If anything it just made her feel more pathetic for succumbing.

 

“No,” She said, loudly enough for the captain to hear her.

 

“May I come in?” He asked.

 

Yachi dragged herself up to unlock the door. Her entire body felt wired up with the extra adrenalin, and she itched to go down to practice so that she could work off some of the nerves, but that meant facing Kageyama and she was 110% sure that that was the  _ last  _ thing her poor overworked heart needed.

 

Ennoshita gave her a sympathetic smile.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked, once they'd both sat down on a couple boxes in the corner of the room. Yachi didn't know where to begin.

 

“I have a crush on Kageyama,” she blurted out. Ennoshita didn't seem very surprised. She continued, “I maybe, sort of told one of the girls in my class that he wasn't single because I was jealous, and then he came to the classroom to return my bag  and then I think she thinks that I meant that Kageyama wasn't single because he's dating  _ me. _ Which is a  _ total  _ lie because I don't think Kageyama’s ever dated  _ anyone _ to be honest-”

 

“He hasn't,” Ennoshita chimed happily.

 

“-but now I'm scared that she tells people that we  _ are  _ dating, and he finds out and thinks I'm an awful, terrible, disgusting person who's so jealous they'd make up a lie just to keep him to herself,” Yachi finished. She felt rather better just getting it all out of her system. Ennoshita gave her a soft, knowing look.

 

“As far as I see, your only real problem here is that you haven't confessed your feelings yet,” He said, patting her consolingly on the back. Yachi furrowed her brows in confusion.

 

“Why?” She asked.

 

“Well since you haven't tried you can't know if he doesn't return your feelings. If he does you can start dating, and the rumour will at least be one that's true.”

 

“But, what if he doesn't?” Yachi asked. She felt like some Shoujo manga protagonist. It wasn't  a good feeling.

 

“I have a feeling it won't come to that, but in the very unlikely case it does, explain the situation to him and your classmate. We both know Kageyama isn't nearly as scary as he seems. He’s socially inept, but he'll understand.” Ennoshita said. 

 

Yachi stared down at her lap. Her heart was racing just at the thought of confessing to Kageyama, but she trusted Ennoshita’s advice. He wouldn't tell her to do something if he didn't think it would work out.

 

“Okay! I'll do it!” Yachi declared. It was just another step towards becoming a strong, independent woman. Ennoshita grinned.

 

“Great. Tell me how it goes later!” 

 

Yachi spent the entirety of practice waiting for the right moment to make her confession. When handing out water bottles things were too crowded. During practice he was busy the whole time, being the team's official setter, and afterwards he stood and talked with Hinata for ages, all while Yachi tried to pack her stuff up as slowly as possible so she could catch him on the way out.

 

Eventually, finally he finished his conversation, Hinata went off to shout at the first years for cleaning too slowly and Yachi gave a loud yes of triumph (in her head, of course).

 

“Oh, Yachi, what are you still doing here? 1st years have gym duty today,” Kageyama said, taking the towel from Yachi with a small thank you. 

 

“I, um, had something important to tell you, Kageyama-kun. But, um, I’d like to say it outside - if you don’t mind!” She said. Kageyama’s eyes widened but he nodded stiffly and followed her.

 

Yachi couldn't feel her hands. Her heartbeat was so fast it felt like one continuous thrum in her chest, and the things in her stomach felt more like wasps than butterflies. She was gonna die if this kept up. What if he said no? What if he hated her? What if he got a restraining order on her and she had to quit the club because she wasn't allowed within a hundred metres of him. Or even worse - he didn't, and she had to spend the rest of highschool not able to talk to him or look him in the eye.

 

“Yachi?” He called, bringing her back from her terrified imaginings. She clasped her hands together, her sweaty palms sliding uncomfortably against one another, and took a deep breath.

 

“Kageyama-kun,” she started, planning out a long, careful speech that would convey the entirety of her feelings, “the truth is, that I- um, that I-” Wait, what was she going to say again? She was confessing, right? To Kageyama. Yes, yes, that's right. She just had to say she liked him. That was all, “You see, the truth is that I-” Oh no, she couldn't say it. Her tongue felt like lead in her mouth, heavy and big. She was shaking. 

 

“Yachi? Yachi, are you okay?” Kageyama asked, concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away, turning around to take deep breaths. Right now, of all times. She had been doing so well, Kiyoko had been so proud of her, how she'd been carefully dealing with her anxiety. Why now?

 

“Yachi, I'm going to call Hinata, okay? I need you to breath a little slower,” Kageyama said, and Yachi tried to slow her breathing.

 

“N-no, don't call him, please,” She managed to say through the haze. Kageyama didn't say anything for a few seconds but then nodded. He took her hands in his.

 

“Your hands are clenched too tight, you'll hurt yourself. Relax them,” He said. Yachi tried to focus on what he was saying, her breaths already slowing and shaking less.

 

“Keep talking,” She said.

 

He rambled on about volleyball scores in the latest national matches, about his mom’s new flowers that he didn't recognise but reminded him of her, of the really good meat buns Sakinoshita’s was selling now. Yachi relaxed, listened carefully as her heart rate lowered, slid her fingers into the gaps between Kageyama’s he talked. 

 

“Thank you,” She said, when she could trust her voice not to shake again. 

 

“N-no problem,” He mumbled, cheeks red enough that she could see them even in the dim light outside the gym. Yachi knew she had to confront this now, because waiting for later or leaving it entirely would just tell her anxiety that it was something to be feared. 

 

“Kageyama-kun.” She said.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I like you.” 

 

Yachi stared up at him resolutely, face surely so bright she rivalled an aeroplane landing strip. Kageyama’s blush spread straight from his cheeks to his ears.

 

“You like me?” He asked, dumbfounded. She nodded, knowing any words out of her mouth now would be gibberish. “Me?” Kageyama repeated to himself, face scrunching up as if his brain was trying to understand exactly what she was saying. He blinked once, twice, before looking down at their clasped hands.

 

“Oh,” He said.

 

“Yes,” She repeated.

 

“So, does that mean we're dating?” He asked, almost unsure of what happened next. Yachi smile stretched from ear to ear.

 

“If you want it too.”

 

“I do!” He blurted, before clearing his throat, embarrassed, “I mean yeah, sure, we should do that - date, I mean. That thing that people who like each other do. Cause I like you.” He said. Yachi let out a mental sigh of relief and squeezed his hand.

 

“Good.” She said, “Then I think both of us should get going, because I know our moms and they're going to kill us for being so late.” 

 

Kageyama blanched and nodded weakly.

 

“I’d rather not think about that,” He said.

 

Yachi laughed.

 

She had better remember to thank Ennoshita, and apologise for ever doubting him.

 

~

 

“I'll buy today, and you can buy next time?” Kageyama offered. 

 

“Well, technically it's my turn to pay since you paid for Saturday…” Yachi said. Kageyama's lips twitched.

 

“I invited you out then, so it was my duty to pay, at least  according to the magazine of my mom’s on Proper Japanese Dating Etiquette.” Kageyama explained, lowering his voice to speak just between the two of them, even though they were walking a few metres behind the others.

 

“Oi oi oi, why are you too so cosy over there?” Tanaka-senpai asked, hands stuffed in his pockets.

 

“Yeah, you two sure have seemed close the past couple weeks,” Noya-senpai added. Yachi blushed and readied to explain everything.

 

“We're dating, obviously,” Kageyama said, instead. Normally Yachi would have facepalmed, but by now she was more than used to (and terribly endeared by) her boyfriend’s bluntness.

 

“ _ Ehh?”  _ Tanaka and Noya said in unison.

 

“What do you mean ‘dating’?” Noya asked.

 

“Our poor, sweet manager?” Tanaka cried. 

 

“Kageyama! You sneaky little bastard you,” Tanaka said, “Dating innocent little Yachi behind everyone’s backs.”

 

“Actually,” Ennoshita cut in, “Everyone else knew already.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kinoshita and Narita chimed.

 

“Senpai, you're not very observant are you?” The first years asked. Tanaka and Noya blanched.

 

“Ehh? What about you Hinata? Did you know?” Noya asked.

 

“Do you think Kageyama or Yachi can keep a secret?” Hinata asked smugly.

 

Noya grumbled.

 

Yachi took her boyfriend up on his offer, and Kageyama gave her the tiniest of smiles in return.

  
  



End file.
